


Face

by Lisky



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Gen, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senna realizes a truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face

You know she spent her childhood imagining a life without you; you know she grew up with you as a twisted mirror, all she tried never to be; you know she hated and feared and resented you; but as she slips the blade into your chest, you realize for the first time that she never ever loved you, even just a bit, even grudgingly, even under the influence of your charms; and you’re almost glad she will never get to contemplate on your face the damage of this last blow.


End file.
